


METTAMALLOWS

by Syvia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Grocery Shopping, MTT's mighty merchandising, Non-Binary Frisk, Reader Is Frisk, edible sequins in everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syvia/pseuds/Syvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personally, I'd rather have the face-steak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	METTAMALLOWS

You're shopping with mom one day when you see it. You can't _avoid_ it. The package is bright pink, purple, more fluorescent than any other box (quite a feat in the cereal aisle) and has its own gravitational pull. Naturally you walk up and stand on your tip-toes to grab one. 

You wrinkle your nose at the picture of Mettaton's face, almost life-sized, on the front of the box. This is not an image that makes you hungry. You can't tell what the cereal is like from the pictures, so you study the writing on the box.

_METTAMALLOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

That is, you observe, a lot of exclamation points.

 _The ONLY Frosted Marshmallow cereal shaped like METTATON- the world's Number One Monster Superstar!!!! Mettaton-shaped marshmallows in every spoonful!_

Yes, you suppose there would be. The content of the cereal appears to be marshmallows, _sugar frosted_ marshmallows... and edible sequins. 

_METTAMALLOWS! Sparkle up your morning!_

You hear mom calling to you as she rounds the corner. You wave to her, but continue to peer at the box. The background reminds you of something and you...

"What have you found, my dear?"

You hand it up to mom and notice the perforated cardboard on the sides and bottom of the box. Arms. And a wheel. Then you realize- the box is designed to look like Mettaton's old body.

... Of course it is.

She smiles briefly, as she often does when a monster is positively featured in some widespread format... but mom barely approves _anything_ pre-packaged in the grocery store, much less something that’s so obviously unhealthy. Her expression is pained.

"Would you like it if we bought a box?"

You ate a Glamburger before. Once.

It was... 

crunchy.

You scrunch your face up a little and shrug. Mom sighs at the box and turns it, unfolding the spectacles that dangle on a chain against her blouse. She peers through them at the nutrition square on the side. You watch her grow more and more dismayed as the cereal apparently has no redeeming qualities.

She's torn, visibly so, between denying you something that is not truly harmful, yet not up to her standard... adding to that her desire to support other monsters in their business ventures. 

You consider alternatives... and smile brightly, patting mom's arm to get her attention. 

"Yes, dear?" 

"For Papyrus?"

Mom blinks, then smiles brilliantly, tucking the box among four bags of flour. Where it can't be easily seen. She strokes your hair affectionately before tucking _you_ between her arms, so you can help her push the shopping cart.

"That is _very_ thoughtful of you, my dear. I am certain he will be quite pleased." 

She sighs, and you suspect she just remembered the sugar content of the cereal. 

"... If nothing else, perhaps he will consider it a collector's item."

You smile and hum your agreement.

It's also an action figure!

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE YOU KNOW HE WOULD. OHHHHHHHHHHHHH~ YESSSSSSSSSS~.
> 
> *smiles* For no particular reason, I imagined one of the other characters calling Mettaton a cereal box. Then I realized _why_.
> 
> Thanks as always to Rain for encouragement, and thanks to all of you for reading!


End file.
